


Insomnia

by Moonwave



Series: Drowning [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, evil person right here, i'm so mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwave/pseuds/Moonwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/gifts).



> For Binkie. I'm so sorry. I sooooooo sad ):

It's three AM when all the pride is abandoned. It's three AM when all the light drains away and a kind of raw, primal pain sets in. Misery is your only company, no matter how many people you're with. A silent, cold weight settles over your body. Insomnia lays chilly, shadowy kisses on your forehead and lips and face.

Soundwave hadn't slept in days. Not since Blaster. Blaster. Blaster had left him. Soundwave rolled over. He rolled over again. And again. And again. Soon enough, it was morning. Blaster was still gone.

A knock on the door startled Soundwave slightly. Slowly, dully, (everything was dull without Blaster) Soundwave stumbled to the door and opened it. Megatron. "Soundwave, you can't keep moping. Blaster is dead. You have to keep going. Move on."


End file.
